The present invention relates to a bow sight for an archery bow.
Modern bows and accessories have made possible a greater degree of accuracy in target shooting and hunting. Many varieties of sights have been developed for the bow. One common type of bow sight employs an array of adjustable pins mounted to the bow with a sighting device or “peep” attached to the bowstring. Yet the peep mounted to the string can visually obstruct the target area. Because the peep is fixed to the string, range adjustments can require the archer to modify the orientation of the bow in a way that can compromise repeatability.
What is needed is a simple and accurate archery sight that can be entirely mounted to the bow without the need for any sight element on the string.